


You Are Worth Fighting For

by SuperWhoLockGirl187



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockGirl187/pseuds/SuperWhoLockGirl187
Summary: Dean and Castiel, boyfriends and best friends, have a major fight. The biggest fight they've had in their relationship. Because of miscommunication, trust issues, jealousy, and them not using their words, Dean walks out.Dean goes to drink, messes up, and Cas leaves him.Dean knows he fucked up, but he will win Castiel back. Cas is worth fighting for.





	You Are Worth Fighting For

Dean screwed up. Horribly. And because of his screw up, he was now looking at a half empty closet, and a note that said  _We're Done._

Castiel, his boyfriend since 17 (they were now 25), and best friend since 12 years old, left him. 

_(Previous night)_

They had a bad fight. It was their worst fight. It involved Dean being jealous that Cas was spending time with some guy name Josh from his office who obviously had a thing for Castiel. 

Cas was so oblivious to it, too trusting. Cas accused Dean of not trusting him, and that was far from the truth. Or...was it? Maybe Dean didn't trust Cas fully.

Or maybe it was Dean's own insecurities. Josh was 32, good looking, had his Masters degree, and was on track to take over Crowleys Accountant firm, where Cas worked. 

Dean got his associates from Lawrence community college in engineering and was just a mechanic. 

Either way, Josh caused a fight between them. Words were said, regrets on both sides, but Dean stormed out of their shared apartment of 3 years and drove off in baby, going to drown his anger in alcohol. 

He went to a bar a town away, somewhere he knew nobody would know him. 

He just wanted to get a few drinks, clear his head, and calm down. 

It might seem silly to get so mad over a jealousy situation, but it was more than that. Dean felt like Cas didn't care. Dean's brought up his feelings on Josh several times before, and Cas had always dismissed it. Dean felt he deserved to be heard about it. If it was the other way around Dean would handle the situation and tell the flirter to stop. 

The bartender came up to Dean, gave him his first shot of whiskey. Dean dedicated it to Josh, for being a condescending prick and an asshole who was clearly trying to steal his angel. Dean knows Josh thinks lowly of him, being "just a mechanic". 

The next shot of whiskey he dedicated to Cas, for being oblivious to said prick and not respecting Dean's feelings enough on it, and for not listening to Dean. 

The next shot of whiskey he dedicated to himself, because he knew he wasnt dealing with this situation well but through it all alcohol has never abandoned him. 

After that shot...things became a blurr. 

_(The next morning)_

Dean woke up, light causing him to tighten his eyes shut and for his headache to increase. Hell, he had a bad hangover. He didn't plan to drink that much. 

He decided he wanted to try to sleep off it a little longer. He'd call Bobby later and ask for the day off. 

He flipped to face away from the window and instinctively flung his arm to wrap around his boyfriend, who he assumed would be sleeping on his usual side of the bed.

But he didnt feel his boyfriend....he felt a smaller framed person...whose long hair was now tickling his nose. 

That caused his eyes to immediately shoot open, headache worsening and panic rising. 

"What the hell!" He yelled, jumping out of his bed like it was on fire. 

But it wasn't his bed, he didnt have these pink sheets. 

The person he just had his arm around stirred from that, groaning herself. She sat up, holding her head. 

It was a cute, petite woman, with a pixie brown hair style and green eyes. 

"Why are you shouting so loud?" She sounded irritated and tired, rubbing her eyes before looking at Dean, who was naked. 

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Dean tried to ignore his pounding head as he searched for his clothes, finding his boxers by this girls bedroom door, his jeans at the end of the bed, shoes on opposite ends of the room, and shirt on her lamp. 

"I'm Jasmine you moron. We met at Huslers bar last night. We started talking when you were on your 4th shot. You told me how you lost your boyfriend and you were trying to drown your sorrows away. You were pretty cute and reminded me of my ex, and you said you wanted to let lose so....we fucked." 

What the fuck? Dean tried to process all she said, suddenly filled with guilt, shame, anger, fear...you name it. Jasmine must of misread his silence as something else. 

"Look man, we talked right before about it how it would be a hit it and quit it thing. I was feeling lonely and you seemed lonely too. Dont panic, I know it was a one night stand." 

He wanted to be angry at her, for sleeping with him. And part of him was, but he mainly knew it was his fault. Why did he get black out drunk? It sounds like he implied him and Cas were broken up when he said lost. 

"I'm not panicked because of that Jasmine. Look, you seem like a really nice girl, and your haircut reminds me of my boyfriends, but in my drunk speaking I fucked up. I didnt lose my boyfriend, I felt like I was. We had a big fight and I got drunk and I fucked up." He didn't know why he was admitting this to the poor girl. He pulled his tee shirt over his head in a haste, just in time to see panic come on her face. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" It was her turn to jump up. She went and grabbed a rope to cover her naked body. "I cant believe I slept with a guy in a relationship. I am not a slut! This is what I get for having a one night stand. I feel so fucking dirty. You are such an asshole!" She was acting as if she was the one who was cheated on. 

"I know I know, I am an asshole. I am sorry!" What else was there to say? Sorry wasn't enough, nothing was enough. 

"Get the fuck out of here, now." She hissed, grabbing his wallet that was on her dresser, his keys, and throwing them at him. He scampered out at that, went to his impala that was in her driveway, and drove out; with a heavy heart, a strong headache, and immense guilt. 

He fucked up. 

 


End file.
